Sin etiquetas
by Bella Haze
Summary: No necesitaban hablar para entenderse porque dialogaban en el orden de las emociones. No podían decir que fueran amigos, pero tampoco les gustaba el cartel de amantes. Ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros para comprender que su relación no tenía por qué depender de las designaciones culturales. [Cherik]


**Aviso:** escrito para el evento **#CherikWeek2019**.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Es mi primera vez en este fandom, espero que el manejo de la pareja no los decepcione. Puede que los personajes estén un poco ooc pero escribí a las apuradas porque estoy con el celu, el teclado de mi compu está roto.

El fic me quedó demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero el prompt lo ameritaba. En realidad quería escribir con el prompt _Amnesia_ pero la idea que tenía con ese prompt daba para una historia más larga y compleja, la cual en estos días no estoy en condiciones de escribir. De todas maneras, me alegra poder contribuir a este fandom y sobre todo, escribir sobre esta ship que me encanta.

Sin más que aclarar, los dejo con la lectura.

**Prompt:** _Amigos con beneficios_

**Extensión:** 1.290 palabras.

**Disclaimer:** X-Men y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stan Lee y Co.

* * *

**Sin etiquetas**

**.**

Ellos sabían mejor que nadie que nunca podrían tener una amistad real. Incluso la forma de haberse conocido les parecía predestinada cuando lo meditaban: sería una locura pensar que la llegada del uno a la vida del otro fuera algo transitorio, porque si algo les había quedado claro desde la primera vez que se vieron era que no podían dejarse ir. Cada uno tenía algo que llamaba a gritos la curiosidad del otro, y por más de que fuera apenas una atracción inmanente propia de la casualidad, no podían ignorarla.

Y lo comprobaron a medida que fueron pasando los días, lo percibieron cada vez que conversaban o que escuchaban al otro hablar y se cercioraron de ello en cualquier ocasión en la que ambos tuvieran que encontrarse: sus ideas divergían, provenían de polos opuestos, notaban, pero era imposible soslayar el hecho de que en cada disidencia de ambos esas mismas diferencias los complementaban.

Quizás no tuvieran compatibilidad intelectual; más bien, debían asumir, la química que tenían involucraba sus emociones. No tenían una explicación contundente para ello, tampoco se molestaban en buscarla, simplemente se abocaban tenazmente a conocerse mientras poco a poco descubrían sus defectos y virtudes.

El uno, enérgico y sentimental; el otro, calmado y de mente fría. Donde las utopías de uno acababan, comenzaba el sarcasmo del otro, y cuando alguno anduviera de ánimos subversivos siempre estaba el otro para templarlo.

Era una dialéctica perfecta en palabras de Charles, y una combinación potencial en pensamientos de Erik. La primera certeza que ambos tuvieron fue que formaban un gran equipo.

.

Se conocieron bastante bien en poco tiempo y aprendieron a entenderse, a escucharse sin juzgar. Ellos eran iguales, sabían, porque compartían una identidad, y aunque sus pensamientos a veces fueran contrarios, sabían que podían contar con la empatía y la sinceridad del otro para que ello no los desafianzara.

Entre ellos no había lugar para el resquemor, y si lo había, duraba poco. Por más que se molestaran entre sí por nimiedades del día a día o por gravedades que implicaran a Shaw o a la CIA, lo olvidaban en cuanto alguno de los dos fuera el primero en dar el brazo a torcer, lo dejaban atrás en cuanto volvieran a entrenar o en cuanto cualquier excusa los cruzara.

No tardaron en quererse más de lo previsto y eso los asustó, porque fue entonces cuando tuvieron que plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de separarse, de que sólo estuvieran juntos para realizar una empresa y de que esa misión tuviera una duración estipulada. Se habían acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del otro. Podía hablarse de un apego que, aunque no lo reconocieran, lo sentían.

De repente las actividades cotidianas se tornaron obligaciones compartidas, de repente los proyectos del uno necesitaron la aprobación del otro, y de repente los sueños de Erik tomaron la misma dirección que los sueños de Charles, allí donde las fantasías de Charles no combinaban con las aspiraciones de Erik pero que en momentos como aquellos, cuando la partida de ajedrez hubiera terminado con ambos divagando sobre la vida, la sociedad y el futuro de los mutantes, vasos de whisky en mano, tampoco era necesario que encajasen: ellos dialogaban en otro orden ya, uno que echaba por tierra todo lo que no cuadrara.

Y se hacía cada vez más extraño pensar que se entendieran tanto hasta el punto de que les resultara normal: porque no era precisamente normal sentir que formaban parte del otro, no podía explicarse en términos de naturaleza que dos mentes antitéticas se atrajeran de manera natural.

Pero ellos no congeniaban en ese nivel, lo desconocían, porque la química que tenían operaba en el plano emocional.

.

Llegados a cierto momento, no pudieron eludir más la ansiedad que los envolvía cada vez que se quedaban solos en algún rincón de la mansión o cada vez que Raven pasaba mucho tiempo conversando con Erik o cuando lo mismo sucedía entre Charles y Hank; había que poner ciertas cosas en orden y no sabían por dónde diantres debían comenzar, si es que aún no habían comenzado, porque por momentos, incluso estando en público, les resultaba difícil no ponerse territoriales cuando veían amenazada por un tercero la complicidad con el otro.

En esas tesituras se vieron obligados a reubicarse, no obstante, dudaban de que esa reubicación significara mantener un estado anterior. Lo dudaban, lo repelían ferozmente, porque entendían que llegados a tal punto, ninguna clase de reubicación era posible entre los dos. Ellos debían trascender el vínculo, debían superarlo, porque además estaban seguros de que ambas partes se encontraban enfrentadas a la misma situación. Se conocían tan bien que incluso sabían que aunque se llevaran de mil maravillas, les costaría horrores dar ese primer paso.

Aunque ninguno de los dos mencionara nada, tenían bien claro que entre los dos todo estaba más que claro: con la habilidad de Charles era imposible que tuvieran secretos, era imposible mentirle al otro. Charles conocía los pensamientos de Erik, y Erik los de Charles. A Erik no le extrañó que el telépata hiciera uso de sus poderes para transmitir gradualmente sus sentimientos a la mente del otro, después de todo, era algo que podía esperar de Charles: no sólo en mutación genética era experto el telépata, sino que también lo era en el campo de la seducción. Charles poseía un carisma especial que desplegaba cuando alguien le atraía, y olvidaba cualquier clase de ética cuando se inmiscuía en la mente de las personas a las que deseaba provocar.

Sin embargo, era diferente con Erik porque lo respetaba. Le llevó tiempo atreverse a invadir sus pensamientos para sugerirle lo que sentía por él. Era extraño: comúnmente no sentía vergüenza al acercarse a sus conquistas pero cuando se trataba de Erik, éste le suscitaba nervios y timidez.

Erik, por su parte, era más relajado: quizás porque al contrario de Charles, controlaba mejor las emociones, o porque no sabía cómo controlarlas y entonces las reprimía. Tampoco importaba tanto porque cuando besó a Charles por primera vez, no pensó.

No pensó porque si lo hacía, se lastimaría. No pensó porque era mejor vivir esas emociones antes que detenerse a analizarlas.

Erik intuía que como ambos se detuvieran a reflexionar, lo echarían por la borda, acabarían por frustrarse, pero fue Charles quien se encargó de transmitirle calma y de convencerlo de que todo iría bien, de que no había por qué alarmarse.

Cuando se encontraban, dejaban que sus pasiones más primarias hablaran por ellos, desataban sus deseos más recónditos y los entregaban a la calidez del otro. No necesitaban hablar para entenderse porque dialogaban en el orden de las emociones, les sentaba mejor el lenguaje de la piel y el de las miradas más que el de las palabras.

.

El tiempo corría y las misiones apremiaban, y ellos siempre encontraban un espacio para contenerse. No podían decir que fueran amigos, pero tampoco les gustaba el cartel de amantes. Ni les sonaba bien hablar de compromiso porque ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros para comprender que su relación no tenía por qué depender de las designaciones culturales, y que ellos podían adjudicarle el significado que quisieran siempre que estuvieran de acuerdo entre sí.

—Amigos con beneficios —propuso Charles una noche, cuando ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que en realidad su relación era un secreto a voces.

—¿Amigos con beneficios? —repitió Erik.

—Suena cliché, pero está bien —alegó Charles—. Después de todo, es justo lo que somos.

Y tras meditarlo un poco, Erik estuvo de acuerdo. En parte, porque no tardó en exigir exclusividad.

Charles, al ver cómo los instrumentos de metal que había en la sala comenzaban a vibrar, no tuvo opción más que acceder.

De todas maneras, era lo que ambos querían.

—Amigos con beneficios.

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
